Tomoeda!
by hopeful colour
Summary: What happen when Syaoran's group moved to Tomoeda and met people who as same as them?
1. Chapter 1

Tomoeda!

Author: Shirrlly

Translator: Hopeful Colour

Disclaimer: All of Clamp-sensei (TRC & CCS)

Genres: Romantic, adventure

Summary: you'll know if you read it.

Vietnamese link: .com/2008/12/01/tomoeda/

Notice: This fic have all Syaoran and Sakura in CCS and TRC, so character Sakura and Syaoran in CCS writes Sakura and Syaoran when Sakura and Syaoran in TRC writes Sak and Sya.

Chapter 1

In the street, a boy and a man walked and talked joyful with each other.

"Kurogane-san, this country is beautiful and peaceful, isn't it?"

The asked boy was the amber eyes and brown hair one. Could you guess who was he? Yes, he was Sya. It meant that the man wearing black clothes went with him was definitely Kurogane. And Kurogane replied, "Yes, but how will we find The Feather now?"

"Don't worry, this World seems not too large, we'll sooner or later find it out," A white lump jumped into the conversation – Can you guess? Yeah, the white lump is Monoka.

Mokona moved all of them to this World some hours ago. This one was similar to Hanshin Republic the first World where Syaoran's group had gone after they left Yuuko's house but this World seemed not so dense as Hanshin and more peaceful than that as well . Sak was asleep because one new Feather was absorbed into her body and Fye had hurted because of a battle at the previous World. Exchanging clothes of the previous World for money and new clothes, they asked a person for accommodation and he guided them to a buiding which was read "HOTEL". They had rented one big room, which had fours small room.

"Hey, when I had asked people, they said this is Tomoeda Town in Japan. So, we knew one another Japan," Fye said.

"Yeah. I and Kurogane-san are going to go shopping now, you should stay at home with princess because of your wound," Sya spoke in a gentle voice.

"Mokona go with Sya," 'white lump' jumped on Sya's shoulder.

"White Dumpling, who allows you to follow us?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Stop! The Little Father do not quarrel with Mokona. All of you can go downtown, I will look after Sak."

Sya and Kurogane were coming back the hotel at that moment . At the same time, two girls wearing Tomoeda High School uniforms was eating ice-cream in the cream place. The first one looked like a lovely girl with short auburn hair and emerald eyes and the other had a long straight violet hair and amethyst eyes. Those girls were so pretty and one of them asked her friend, "Sakura-chan, what are you thinking?"

"Syaoran-kun's birthday is on next week but I don't know which present I should buy and send to Hong Kong for him."

"Don't worry, I will help you to choose a great gift."

"Thank you very much, Tomoyo."

Could you guess who they were? Yes, of course. They were Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo shouted suddenly, "Sakura-chan, you see. That is Syaoran-kun, isn't he? He is going with a tall man."

"Sure! He is Syaoran-kun."

"Come on!"

The two girls paid for their ice-cream and ran across as Sakura shouted. "Syaoran-kun, why are you here?"

Sya heard someone had just called his name and turned around. He startled in surprise as dropping the bag he hold. The girl ran toward him like Sak-hime and the one standed by her looked like general director of Flipfe Corporation. Kurogane standing next to him was very surprised too because the girl was like his princess.

The two girls ran toward them but Sakura unexpectedly startled in surprise, "Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! He isn't Syaoran-kun. But... why does he take after Syaoran-kun?"

"I don't know but he is truly like Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo replied to her.

"I'm so sorry you two, I myself got the wrong person," Sakura bowed and apologized.

"No problem but my name is Syaoran, too." Sya smiled.

"Hoe? Your name is Syaoran, isn't you?" Sakura asked in amazement.

"Yes, I am. And this is Kurogane-san."

"Sakura-chan, It seem like using Mirror. They are as like as two peas in a pod," Tomoyo said.

"Nope, Tomoyo-chan. They are very similar in appearance but their nature are not the same," Sakura explained.

"Excuse me. But aren't I and your Syaoran alike ?" Sya asked.

"Yes, you are as same as my boyfriend. Now, he is in Hongkong. When I saw you, I thought that he came back," Sakura flushed.

"Ah, my name's Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you two and I am apologize for our mistake. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. We live in this town," Tomoyo smiled.

"The fact that you two are similar to two friends of us and their name are Sakura and Tomoyo, too."

"Is that... right?" Tomoyo astonished.

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan, I remember now. Eriol-kun said that many Worlds actually exist together and in those World have people whoever is similar with us," Sakura said unexpectedly.

"You mean they came from one of another Worlds. Is that right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. We come from another World," A voice said and a white lump jumped in front of two girls.

"Sakura-chan, this white lump is so lovely just like Kero-chan."

"This is Mokona. He is my friend," Sya explained.

"Oh, what a lovely!" Sakura hugged Mokona.

"Hey, have all of us been talking in the street?" Kurogane grumbled, that was the first time Kurogane had told when they met two girls. "Furthermore, we have gone out for a long time. Fye will be worry. If Sak gets out of sleep and doesn't see you, she will be more and more worrier than him."

"Yes, Kurogane-san."

"I am sorry two you. We have to be coming back now," Sya smiled.

"No problem. But can you tell me what is you address? I have something to ask you," Sakura said.

"It's okay, we stay in Tomoeda Hotel." Sya responded.

"Sakura–chan, I know that hotel." Tomoyo said.

"We will visit two you after school, won't we? Do you two stay with someone else?" Sakura asked.

"Two others. The man is Fye and the girl is Sakura," Kurogane said.

"Hoe, is that so? I want to meet her. Is she as same as me?" Sakura questioned.

"She and you are as like as two peas in a pod." Sya smiled.

" So, talk to you later. Good bye!" Tomoyo said.

Then they went away. Sya said to Kurogane, "This is quite weird. We had met many similar people in different World before. But this is the first time we have met people who is similar to us."

"I don't think so. We could meet another people. This mean we could meet the ones who are alike us, couldn't we?"

"If so, why do you worry?" Sya asked.

"Because I feel that the girl whose name is Sakura is unusual." Kurogane replied.

"What does this mean?" Sya amazed.

"She seems to have supernatural powers like our Sak and those are really large," Kurogane said.

"Really? But I think she isn't bad person." Sya spoke.

"I hope that," Kurogane said.

~o~O~o~

At the same time, Sakura and Tomoyo chatted about two people whom they had met, "Is that the unexpected meet, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure. I will telephone Eriol-kun and ask him some more about this situation tonight. I am too excited to meet the girl who shares the same name and same appearance with me."

"I will bring my camcorder tomorrow. I am determined to make a film whose title will be "The Meeting of two Sakura". Oh, I will type two Sakura. I can't wait to tape you two, I am too happy to faint."

"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted.

"I will type it carefully. Ah, the tape will be sent to Hongkong for Syaoran-kun. He will be centainly astonished at it."

"Oh, my God... Tomoyp-chan! Ah, There's my house. See you tomorrow," Sakura said suddenly.

"All right, good bye. See you tomorrow. Don't get up late," Tomoyo reminded.

"OK. I remember," Sakura groaned.

~o~O~o~

Thank you for reading even how bad my translation is. If you see any mistake here, please tell me for better translation in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell of clock went off noisily as a loud voice shouted,"Sakura-chan, you must get up immediately. You are late!"

"OK! OK! Kero-chan. I get up," Sakura rubed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You should tidy yourself up and dress your uniform now. Otou-san and Touya are waiting you for a moment."

"Um. I will finish immediately."

"Hey, monster! Why do you sleep in bed late despite 15 years old as you are?" Touya winced.

"Sakura do not the monster! I'm not monster!( a famous sentence!^ ^ )

'Oni-chan alway teases me but he loves me most.' Sakura thought.

"Hey, monster. What are you thinking?" Touya asked.

"No. Not at all, if we don't eat breakfast now, Oto-san and you will late for work."

"Yes, we are in hurry now," Fujitaka spoke in a gentle voice.

All said in unison,"Itadakimasu!" Japanese always say that when they start eating or something like that

Touya graduated from medical university and then he worked as a apprentice doctor in Tomoeda Hospital with Yukito. They were still best friend of each other.

~o~O~o~

A black car parked in front of school entrance and a group of women who wore black vest standed in front of car-door. A long violet hair girl steped out as Sakura went into. She called out,"Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan. I nearly get up late."

"You really..."

"OK. OK. We will late for lesson unless we hurry up."

"Did you call for Eriol-kun yesterday?"

"Yes, I did. I will tell you in lunchtime."

"OK."

~o~O~o~

At noon, in the shade of big tree, Sakura and Tomoyo had eaten their lunch. Tomoyo said, "What did he say?"

"Uhm, Eriol-kun told that there were many Worlds apart from our World. And in those World, some people were same as our about appearance as if twin but they are not us."

"Two people whom we met yesterday come from another World, don't they? But how did they come here?"

"He said a few people master secret of moving between the Worlds. And he knows a person whose name is Yuuko Hajiwara also known as the Dimensional Witch or Space-Time Witch. When he was Clow, he had related with her."

"You don't know. Yesterday Kero-chan reminded me of my recently dream." Sakura mildly spoke.

"What thing did you dream?" Tomoyo anxiously asked.

"I dreamed of standing in an ancient shrine, light and dark was unclear. I saw a transpicuous crystal ball and a something in that. I want to approach to see it. But dark was falling and I woke up."

"What did Kero-chan think about this matter?"

"This dream may relate our meeting with someone who come from another World." Kero unexpectedly jumped from Sakura's school bag.

"Why do you here, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't set my mind at rest when two you meet stranger." Kero said with a serious voice.

"I feel they aren't bad but I think we should be cautious. We don't know anything about them," Tomoyo said.

"Uhm. I think you true, Tomoyo-chan."

At the same time, in Tomoeda Hotel, Sya was relating yesterday story to Fye and Sak because Sak recently

had woken up in morning. Sak seemed to feel pleased and eager for seeing two girl whom Sya talked about. Fye did, too.

Afternoon, two girls went to Tomoeda Hotel and requested for meeting four them. The hotel staff led the girls to their room and politely withdraw. Sya opened the door and helped them up. A guy who have cheerful smile with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting in armchair. A girl was sitting next to him as same as Sakura. Althought they knew in advance, Sakura and Tomoyo surprised at identicalness. That girl smiled friendly. But they could differentiate between two girls. Sakura was brimful of vitality, Sak was beautiful but she seem like sad and worried about something. She standed up and said:

"I had been narrated about two you by Sya but I have't thought you are the spit of me. And you similar with one of my old friend."

"I think so too." Tomoyo said that.

" And I think all of you should sit down. My name's Fye." He smiled and poured tea into cups, invited two girls.

" Arigato! (thank you!)" The two said in unison.

" Did you come from another World?" Sakura hesitated to ask them.

" Yes, we come from some different world and have different aim, too. But now we are staying together," Mokona raise her voice.

" Do you relate to a enchantress's name is Yuuko?" Kero sticked his head out of Sakura's bag.  
Sya's group was unexpected by Kero's appearance. But this is not first time they had seen an odd creature so they don't ask.

" He's Kero, a Guardian Beast and my friend,too." Sakura explained.

" My guess is correct. You are a person who have supernatural power, aren't you? I felt it. You easily recognized Sya not to your boyfriend because you noticed their different nature. You have magic power," Kurogane spoke deliberately.

" You are right. I have power and when I entered this room, I have felt two sources of power from Fye and Sak. But your power is unfamilily with me and I haven't felt about type of power like this."

" Your feeling is precise. Fye is a wizard and Sak have magic power."

" Yuuko is person who give us to be able to move from a World to another World," Fye said.

" Why have you moved among Worlds?" Tomoyo asked.

" Because of me," Sak told." My memory divided into many parts and mislaid to many Worlds. They have found it for me."

" If we don' find all piece of her memory, she won't keep alive," Sya went on.

" Really? And now, you went to this World. Is this World have piece of Sak's memory?" Sakura paniced.

" I don's know. When approaching pieces of memory, Mokona have body's reaction. From yesterday to now, we haven't discovered anything," Sya said.

" Don't worry. We will help you" Sakura smiled.

" Thank you. Would we make friend?" Sak asked.

" Of course! We are very pleased to become your friend. But what are pieces of your memory look  
like?"

Sakura asked.

"They look like a feather," Sya replied.

" Um, we know that but now we just go home. This is my telephone number, you will communicate with me if you need us. Don't be rather afraid, we promised to help you." Tomoyo smiled.

Then they lelf. Sya asked:

" How do you think?"

" They aren't bad but the girl's name is Sakura have strange power?" Fye said.

" Do you think that?" Kurogane asked.

" They know Yuuko and her ability of moving in space. It proved their unusualness. Moreover Mokona think magic power isn't widespread in this. This World not as same as Hanshin Republic. She is a special occasion." Mokona said with stern tone.

" I think they aren't bad. My intuition tells me that." Sak said.

" Sak's intuition usually correct. We should believe what she says." Fye smiled.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero talked nonstop.

" Do you think about them, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked.

" I am not sure. It's too early to judge them." Kero replied.

" I think they are honest." Tomoyo commented.

" Do you think that?" Sakura asked.

" Uh, I observed them and I felt their glint wasn't sham. I believe them."

" I think so, especially Sak and Sya. I am sympathize with them." Sakura said.

" Uhm, you're too trusting of people!" Kero grumbled.

" Kero-chan, don't be in doubt. But does it relate with my dream?" Sakura smiled.

"I don't know. I should consult with Yue."

" Depending on you," Sakura softened her tone.

" It is late. I come back home, Sakura-chan."

" Ok, be careful!" Sakura warned.

" Uh, bye bye!"

" Do you want to go, Otou-san?" Sakura entered her house and saw her father was bringing his suitcase.

" I am going to Karita moutainous region. My colleagues had communicated with me. They discovered a ancient shrine. They want me to go to support them."

" When will you come back?"

" I don't know. I will strive for coming back early. You docilely stay at home ."

" Yes, alright. Good luck, otou-san."

" Uhm, good bye! Today Touya-chan is on night duty so you stay at home lonely. Remember to lock  
the door."

" Alright, Otou-san!"

~o~O~o~

He he, chapter 2 has come. Please review and tell me if you see any problem in my translation. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura woke up the next morning. She had been continuing dream about which she dreamt the past few days. This time she realized there are some other people was stayed there besides her. She reminisced about her dream of Yue and Eriol – Clow Reed's incarnation. This dream has iterated as same as that one. She turned toward her desk which has a drawer – Kero's bedroom.

" Kero-chan, I had continued to have that dream."

And she suddenly remembered that Kero was staying in Yue's house.

'Morning which hasn't both Onii-chan and Kero-chan is quiet.' she thought.

The teddy bear Syaoran in the desk remind her about him. 'Syaoran. When will you come back? I miss you so much.'

She ate her breakfast and cleaned the house. After that, she would go shopping with Tomoyo. She was strolling leisurely to the supermarket and enjoy the quiet and pure air of the early morning. She happened to remember when she was a primary school girl. She used to skate followed Touya's bicycle to go to school and met Yukito. She whispered. 'Yukito-san!' She smiled every time she recalled herself about that.

'Well, all is begones. Yukoto-san is a good man. He will be happy with Oni-chan. Now I love Syaoran most.'

In the flight Hong Kong – Japan, a middle-aged man was reading a newpaper, the boy sitting by him had brown hair and amber eyes. In his hand was a teddy bear, he whispered : 'Sakura-chan, I'm come back.' He was surely Syaoran.

The day before

" Mother, I had completed all of your demand. I have studied seriously and completed 100 mission. Can I return Japan now?"

" You want to meet that girl again so much, do you?" Yelan asked with a sly smiles.

" I... I..."

" Why do you stammer?" She continued.

" Auntie, let Syaoran go!" A black-haired girl with red eyes appeared. She is Meilin – Syaoran's cousin and his ex-fiancée.

" They haven't meet the other for 4 years. He misses her so much. (Syaoran's face went crimson o_o) He also has already completed all of your demand. You allow him to come back Japan, please.

" But does her feelings to you still keep as same as before? 4 years have elapsed since you and she last met."

" I believe in Sakura. She isn't a kind of changeable person."

" Okay. You can go. But if you are disappointed or want to come back, this house always welcome you."

" Mother... I... I thank you, mum!" He ran out of the room.

She smiled and turned to Meilin. Tears silently had spilled out of her eyes. Yelan wiped her tears away "Don't sad. You'll find a person who is really love you."

" I have known Syaoran not for me, he loves Sakura. They are a good couple. But... my feeling..." she choked with emotion.

" I understand. I also believe Syaoran will be happy with that girl. The girl whom Clow Reed had chosen isn't a trivial girl. Well, let's drink tea and we will smile to see Syaoran off tomorrow. OKay?"

"Yes, auntie!"

Sak waked up. She leaved her room and came to kitchen. All were having breakfast. She said:

" I'm sorry. I got up late again."

" No problem. Are you tired?" Fye asked.

" Nope. I'm Okay but I overslept."

" Good morning! Do you hungry?" Mokona came bounding to ask Sak "I have bread and milk."

" Good morning, Mokona-chan. Thank you, I will eat now," Sak smiled.

" We should buy more food," Kurogane told.

" I will go with you, Kurogane-san," Sya said.

"No, I will go. I want to see the views of this World. You would rather stay at home with Fye-san. His leg isn't completely recovered."

"Okay! How about you, Mokona?" Fye asked.

" Mokona stay at home. Mokona am too sleepy!"

Two hours later

Kurogane and Sak got out of the shop.

" Kurogane-san, this World is peaceful. I like this World !"

" Yes, this is the most peaceful World I have come."

" Look! Those flowered tree is beautiful. What're those name?"

" They call them Cherry Blossom or Sakura in my hometown."

" Is this my name?"

" Yes."

" Great! Let's approach those. I want to see them nearer."

She held Kurogane's hand while they were crossing the street. Someone caught sight of them. He had seen her and intended to call her but she suddenly held a man's hand and pulled him. That made him shock. He reminisced about his mother's words: "But does her feelings to you still keep as same as before?"

'No. Sakura-chan isn't a kind of changeable person. Maybe I misundertand she?' He thought and crossed the road. He called out "Sakura-chan, what are you doing?"

Sak turned round and astonished. The person who called her name is Syaoran but he isn't her Syaoran. She felt embarrassed and before she could regain her composure, he continued in dissatisfied voice "Sakura-chan, who is he? Why are you accompanying with him? You are not only go with him but also hand-in-hand with him." (Yoh, Syaoran is jealous of Kurogane!Veryyyyyyy kaaaawaiiiiiiiii! Do you think so? ^ ^)

"Oh, but... I... I..."

" Why do you not reply?"

" Hey, boy. You make her afraid," Kurogane said.

" It doesn't matter with you!" Syaoran spoke rudely

" What? You..."

"Calm down, Kurogane-san." Sak hastily talked Kurogane out of.

Sak was so confused that she forgot Sya's story about Sakura and Tomoyo's mistaken. Kurogane wasn't. He wanted to explain but this boy hadn't let him a chance. 'If I tell him the truth, will he believe?'. When he landed in an embarrassing situation, two saviours appeared. They were Sakura and Tomoyo.

Syaoran turned his back on Sakura so she did't recognize only had seen Sak and Kurogane then she came near to them and called out:

" Sak-chan, Kurogane-san, what are you doing?"

Recognizing a familiar voice, Syaoran turned round and flabbergasted as he looked at another Sakura and the girl standed next to her was Tomoyo. 'What? Two Sakura? How weird is happen? Have Sakura used Mirror?' He thought that.

"Syaoran-kun, when did you come back?" Sakura joyfully asked him.

" I... I..."

" What's the matter?" Sakura worried.

" No, I'm fine. But what is happening? Why are two Sakura?" He glaced at Sak with an unintelligible look.

" Take it easy! She is similar me. Is that true? Her's name is Sakura, too but she isn't me. I am your Sakura. It is a long story." Sakura figured out and said.

" Let's find somewhere to tell." Tomoyo smiled.

They came into a coffee bar. After Sakura had said all facts, Syaoran was embrrassed. He stammered "I'm sorry.I... I was thoughtless."

" No problem. It is my fault not to tell you from the beginning. Don't feel uneasy." Sak smiled pleasant.

" Thank you very much,Sak-san." Syaoran still felt awkward.

" Yoh. It's too late. We should come back home now." Tomoyo reminded.

" Alright!" – Kurogane agreed.

" Good bye, two you!" Sak said good-bye and went on with Kurogane.

" My bodyguard will arrive now. Would you go with Sakura, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo always is a clever and cute friend!: ) Love her

" Uhm. I know, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with thankful in his eyes.

" You're really... so thoughtless." Sakura frowned.

" I'm sorry... really sorry," Syaoran blushed and mumbled.

" Why hadn'd you announce me that you came back?"

" I wanted to make you surprise. But..."

" Um, it's unpredicable, right?" Sakura smiled mischievous. "Let's go!"

" Uhm."

Syaoran gentlely held Sakura's hand and went with her in the street was covered by cherry blossom petals flying down the wind.

And please R&R! I want to know my mistake... and edit it as well as your feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Syaoran opened his eyes, his ears heard the funny song of birds outside the window. Suddenly the door was opened and the old butler entered his room.

"Syaoran-sama, it's 8 am. You said that you would go out with Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san."

"OK. OK. I'll get up immediately."

Syaoran left his house as soon as he finished his breakfast. He had an appointment with Sakura and Tomoyo. They were going to Tomoeda Hotel to meet their new friends.

'It's odd to come there with empty-handed. I was rude yesterday. Which persent should I buy?'. He thought embarrassedly. He remembered that his father always brought flowers for his mother when she was angry with him. 'But... but Sak isn't my girlfriend, so I can't offer her flowers. I will do that if Sakura is angry with me'. ( Yoy! He is providenting!) "Ah, can I buy a fruit basket for them? It seems well."

Syaoran decided to drop in a fruit shop. When he was waiting for the shopkeeper returned money, he heard two people are telling:

" Does your shop have any apples left?"

" I'm sorry. the last ones had been brought for a moment. If you want to buy it, you can return in the afternoon. I will save somefor you."

" Phew. I will come back." The guy sighed, disappointed.

Syaoran saw his basket. Four apples was in this. He knew he had brought the last ones so he called that boy.

" Hey, guy! I have a few apples here. You could take it."

That guy turned round and Syaoran started. He was like him as if he was looking at a mirror.

"Ah, you... you..." – Syaoran stammered.

" You are..." – The guys looked puzzled.

" Syaoran!" – They shouted in unison.

" Are you Sakura's boy-friend?" - Sya asked with a halt.

" Yes, I'm. Thus, you are the person who Sakura and Tomoyo had told me for sure." – Syaoran almost acclaimed.

" Alright. But I'm not think we are very similar like this." – Sya shouted, too.

" Excuse me! What should we do with these apples?" – The shopkeeper interrupted them.

" Ah. You can take these apples and sell him. Then, can you choose for me some fruit to take place, please?" – Syaoran smiled with the salesgirl.

" Thank you very much!" – Sya saw him with grateful look.

" You're welcome! But you were heard that matter at second hand. I'm really sorry about my behaviour."- Syaoran confusedly replied.

" No problem!You no need to feel uneasy about that matter. We don't blame you." Sya told softly.

" Thank you! Where are you going now?" – Syaoran asked.

" Ah, I went to buy something, I'm returning hotel now." – Sya responded.

" It's great! I am going to go that. I made an appointment with Sakura there. Could I go with you?

" It's OKay!"

After leaving the fruit shop, the two boys strolled toward the hotel. Many people looked at them, someone commented: "Who have sons like that is really lucky". They made two Syaoran blushed.

" Why does he come late?" Sakura impatiently saw her watch.

" Calm down, Sakura-chan! It's just ten minutes," Tomoyo smiled.

" But he always keep appointments. What's wrong with him?" Sakura was worried.

" There's nothing wrong with him. Don't worry!"

" Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"

" He have gone!" Tomoyo turned round and startled because of two Syaoran.

" Hoe! Had you met each other?" Sakura asked astonished.

" Yes, we had. I met him in the fruit shop." Syaoran explained.

" Uhm. So let's go!" Sakura joyfully talk.

They came into the hotel.

'She is pretty!', Syaoran thought. Sakura wore the pink summer dress and so did Tomoyo but it was a blue one.

'They wear summer dress. Aha, summer is coming now,' he suddenly reminisced about summer festival in Tsukimine shrine. Sakura spent sleepless nights to sew a yakata for him. And they joined in festival together. He chuckled.

"Why was you chuckle?", Sakura asked when they was entering elevator.

"Nothing!" Syaoran confusedly responded. He caught sight of Tomoyo's smile. 'Tomoyo read my thoughts like a book. Does she know everything?' he thought.

The elevator opened. Sya led them to room 707 and pressed the doorbell. The person opening the door was Sak. " Welcome home, Sya."

"Uh, and we have some friends."

"Oh, welcome!"

"Ohayogozaimasu! ( good morning!)," Tomoyo smiled.

"Hello! Kurogane-san, Fye-san, they visit us."

"Ah, hello young ladis and gentleman!" Fye joyfully smiled.

"Hello!"

"I... I..." Syaoran stammered. " I come to say that I'm really sorry about what happened the last day. This is my propitiatory gift. I hope you receive it."

Kurogane bursted a sound like "huh" made Syaoran worry. He remembered that he nearly quarrel with Kurogane. This attitude did not slip out Fye's eyes. "Don't worry. He is alway like that!"

"Thank you. I'm fine!" Syaoran said.

"Hey! Sit down, please!" Sak smiled. " Thank you very much! You not only visit us but bring the present."

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura said. "Do you get any clue of the Feather?"

"We haven't been finding any. Mokona haven't reacted so we thought the Feather wasn't near here." Sya said in a deep voice.

"Why don't you find further?", Tomoyo coy suggested.

"We intend to." Fye told. " But we don't know where we should start. We can't rummage anywhere in this city."

"Hum, Sakura-chan, can you help them?", Syaoran asked.

"Allright! You can use cartomancy which I was taught you," Kero said.

"Uhm! Why can I forget it?" Sakura took out her deck of magic cards and practised cartomancy. These cards: Windy, Earthy, Maze, Shield, Light, Dark were drawed.

"What is this mean?" Sak asked.

"This mean we must follow the wind blowing way, mystery is deep in the earth, that place is like a maze and have strong protection, but..." Kero anwered Sak's question.

"Why do you said 'but'?" Sya asked immediately.

"I don't understand why Light and Dark appeared. Light and Dark are high-ranking cards. If they appeared, it would be extremely unusual," Kero said with serious voice.

"Which way is the wind blowing?" Sakura asked.

"West!" Tomoyo replied.

"Which place is in the west?" Fye asked.

" It's Karita moutainous region," Tomoyo replied too.

"Ah!" Sakura suddenly acclaimed.

"My father said that his colleagues discovered a shrine in that moutainous region some previous days. Does it relate with this matter?"

"Perhaps." Kero said.

"So we must go there now!" Sya became impatient.

"No! That moutainous region is secluded. Moreover, we do not know much about it. I think we should wait until my father come back. We'll have some more useful information about that relic," Sakura disagreed with him.

"I agree with her." Kurogane approved. "Risk is not good."

"If you have any news, you remember to tell us promptly, please?" Sya said.

"Of course!" Sakura replied.

"Ah, the moon festival is held tonight. Would you like to come?" Tomoyo asked.

"Is that so? It seems fun!" Sak stimulated.

"Uh, this festival is very animated! All of you should go!" Syaoran said.

"I think we need to relax, have been staying at hotel for a long time is also tired.", Fye agreed.

"OK! We will go!" Kurogane agreed, too.

"So we pick up all you tonight 7pm. Sak! I will bring your clothes for you!" Tomoyo said.

"Thank you! But I don't want to disturb you." Sak anxiously told.

"Don't worry! Sewing clothes is one of Tomoyo's hobbies." Sakura smiled.

" And you, Sakura, you will wear my clothes too. And I also film two of you. Ah! How happy!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Hoe, Tomoyo!" Two Sakura shouted in unison.

"She is the very spit of Tomoyo whom we met! Do you think so?" Fye whispered into Kurogane's ears.

After that, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo went back home.

All of my energy went away from me! A tiring day today. Well, anyway, enjoy the last chapter of Tomoeda! I hope you guy like it. And, please review to tell me my mistakes in this text. Best regard!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sakura's doorbell rang at 6.30 pm.

"Welcome, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled radiantly.

"You are...s-so pretty!" Syaoran looked puzzled as he saw Sakura, she was wearing a pink Kimono with small white cherry blossom petal as pattern.

"Thank you!" Sakura blushed.

"Pink is the most suitable for Sakura," Tomoyo wore the yellow one. She was very pretty, too.

"You are beautiful!" Syaoran complimented.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said. "But if we are not hurry, we will late."

7.00 pm in room 707.

Sak went out her room in white Kimono with azure pattern making other people was full of admiration.

"Sak, you are so beautiful!"

"Thank you very much, Mokona-chan!"

"Let's go!" Sya urged. "We are late!"

7.30 pm, in Tsukimine shrine

At this time, the shrine was full of people. Many nosh, drink and game booths were opened.

"I haven't ever joined a large festival like this." Sak acclaimed.

"Sak, Sakura! Look at me!" Tomoyo called out and raised her camcorder.

" Let's enter shrine for praying!" Sakura suggested.

"Now we write our wishes in this paper and pray sincerely then we hang it on one of those small bamboo sprays and our wish will be become truth," Tomoyo expounded.

All of them took a paper except Fye and Kurogane.

"Why do you not write?" Sak asked.

" I do not believe in praying. My wishes only come true by myself." Kurogane replied.

"So do I." Fye smiled.

"Although our wishes don't come true by God but I think if we have faith, it'll be better." Tomoyo looked at Kurogane and smiled. Her eyes and smile made him remember princess Tomoyo.

' She is really like my princess.' He thought that.

"Write it yourself!" Fye smiled. It seemed that he never gave his smile off his face.

"Hey Sak! What's you wish?" Sakura asked.

"I hope all of them are safe and happy, especially Sya."

"You're really care about him, don't you?" Sakura continued.

"Ah, I... I... He always take care of me. He also get over many difficulties without hesitation to find my Feathers. Definitely, I care about him." Sak said hastily as if she wanted to explain something.

" And you? Are Syaoran and... you very close?" Sak asked.

"Uh! Syaoran is the person whom I love most. He always protect me and be beside me when I'm sad." Sakura reminisced when she was lovelorn with Yukito, she leaned on Syaoran's shouder and cried.

"Hey! Do you two want to see the booths?" Syaoran interrupted her thought.

"Of course. Let's go!" Sakura hastily said.

All of them strolled the booths and joined in all games. They seemed joyful.

"It's 10.00pm. We should come back home!" Sakura said.

"Oh! Is it that late?" Sak did not believed in her ears.

"Yes. It's 10.00pm." Kurogane told. "We must come back now."

After that, they said good bye. Tomoyo was picked up by her women bodyguards, Sya's group came back the hotel and, obviously, Syaorao went with Sakura. When Sya saw Sakura and Syaoran were hand in hand, he had got a sad expression.

'Syaoran is so happy! If I... No, I'm willing to paid price for princess's life. But... but I wish I could live like Syaoran and Sakura even for a short, really short time. They are very happy. No, your stupid! Princess is alive, it's the best. I only want to stand by her although she do not remember me. It's enough!'

" Sya, let's sleep! Don't be silly."

"Hello, it's me. Is everything alright? – asked.

" Yeah." – Touya replied.

" Where is Sakura? I want to speak to her!"

"She go to the shrine with her friends."

"Uhm, care about her. I will come back soon. I'm going to go further into that ancient shrine. It's like a maze."

"Be careful, otou-san!"

"I know. Good night, my son. Giving my best regards to Sakura."

"Yes, of course. Good night, dad!

8:00 pm, the next day

Reng... Reng... Reng...

"Hello, Kinomoto Residence. I'm Touya Kinomoto."

"Yes. My name's Takashi Matsuo, I am Mr. Kinomoto's colleague."

"Oh, hello. What's the matter?"

"I'm calling to inform you about . He went to explore the shrine in the morning today but... but we can't contact with him now.

"You mean..."

"Yes, he has been missing. We are so sorry."

Choang...

Touya panicked, he turned around. Sakura had dropped the plate which she held in hand.

"Thank you. We will go there soon," Touya hung up the telephone.

"Calm down, Sakura!"

"Was there anything bad happened to him, hasn't it?" – She hiccupped.

"I believe he has been safe. I promise he will come back safely. We have to prepare for us to go there now. Don't worry, OK?"

"Yes." – Sakura did not stop crying.

15 minutes later, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Sya's group knew that. Kero said with a serious tone. "I think this event relate to the Feather."

"You think so, don't you?"

"Me, too." Yue suddenly raised his voice from the door.

"You come, Yue."

"Your thought is like me. Those two events mustn't coincide like that. It definitely relate with each other. Everything will be clear when we go to there. Let prepare, Sakura. I call for Tomoyo and Syaoran. Syaoran may go with Sya's group and Tomoyo will go with us. The problem are getting more and more serious.

"Mastress, you also should inform for Master Clow Reed." Yue asked.

"Yes. I will do now," Sakura replied.

"Syaoran has just called for us. He said that he was going to go here the next day and did we go with him," Sya said as soon as he had hung up telephone.

"Has anything happened to Sakura's father? – Sak asked worrily.

"Calm down. If you lost control, you would lost your faculty of estimating the situation," Kurogane warned.

"Okay, you're right."

"I think we'd better go to bed early. Tomorrow we will go soon," Fye was deep in thought.

"All right. Let's go to sleep," Kurogane commanded and everyone obeyed immediately in spite of their worriness.

~o~O~o~

He he, new chapter! New chapter! Welcome comments! And thank for all of your fav.

**And time for PR: **I'm going to update a new story to welcome 1000 years of Thang Long – Hanoi ( capital of Vietnam us) tomorrow. Welcome you go here:

.com/

to encourage me. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

By Shirrlly

Karita, 10 a.m.

" What happened?" – Touya worrily asked the manager.

" with his two colleagues were going into that shrine yesterday morning. They brought handie-talkie but when he was relating with me three hours after that, the signal lost. We have lost contact with them. We detached somebody to find them but we couldn't find anything. We dared not penetrate deep into that shrine and called the police. You can talk to them.

"Okay. Thanks you very much."

"I'm so sorry for what happened. Please accept my sincere apology." He looked really sad.

"I understand. We have nothing to blame you about what happened." Touya said.

"Touya, what are we doing now?" Sakura asked.

"Yukito and I are going to meet the chief of police, you and Tomoyo have to come back the hotel now. The brat (Syaoran, all you know! ) rented rooms for us. Wait for me." Touya said.

"OK." Sakura replied obediently. She knew that she'd better take her brother's demand.

Sya's group was impatient, too. They were waiting for Sakura's information. Syaoran was opening the door as soon as the doorbell rang.

"Sakura! What happened?"

"They said that my father disappeared when he was in the shrine with two other colleagues. They detached somebody to find them but not find any clue. The police took part in and Touya was going to meet the chief of the police."

"I thought he has been safe." Syaoran relieved her.

"I hope that."

"Hey, let's try to go into that shrine." Sya suggested.

"I disagree with you. It's so risk." Syaoran protested.

"Sya! I feel that the Feature is in somewhere arround here!" – Mokona suddenly said.

"Is it true?" Sya hastily asked Mokona.

"Yes! I think it's in that direction." – Mokona pointed towards the shrine

"We must go into that shrine." Sya affirmed.

"Ok. But we should prepare carefully, we can't rush blindly into that mysterious shrine." Syaoran said.

"You're right. At least we must know something about that shrine." Fye said.

"Let's go to the library and ask local people for information." Tomoyo suggested.

"OK. We'll split into two groups. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo ask about that historic monument. We go to the library. We meet each other here. OK? – Kurogane assigned tasks.

"Alright. Good bye, See you again." – Syaoran agreed with him.

" Do you find anything?"

" Tomoyo called for us to tell that the shrine's name is Kishimata. We looked up and found that the shrine is more than 400 years." Sya said.

" 400 years?" Tomoyo asked.

" Uh, 400 years! That shrine is used to worship a shaman whose name is Himeraki Susayo." Sya continued.

" Legend tells the shaman had a super power and ability to defeat all enemies." Fye added.

" We also asked something about that shaman." Sakura told.

"All right. It is rumoured that he was very powerful because he had a precious thing which the God sent people. Many of his enemies had tried usurping it but all they were unsuccessful," said Syaoran.

" And after his death, that precious thing disappeared in a mysterious way." Sakura went on again.

" Could that precious thing be The Feather?" Sak asked.

"Maybe." Kurogane cleared his throat with a cough.

"And I found something useful." Sya raised his voice.

"What?" Syaoran quickly asked.

" It's an old map of the shrine. It shows us that the shrine was built like a maze as if it was used to protect something." Sya replied.

"Ah, I understand. I believe that we head the right direction. Do you remember? Windy told us to go to wind way, Earthy means under the earth. The shrine on the ground but it goes deep into the earth." Kero acclaimed.

"Maze. The shrine was built like a maze." Sakura said.

"Shield means it has protected one precious thing." Tomoyo went on.

" How about Light and Dark?" Syaoran asked.

" It's a secret. But I believe that we will find it soon." Kero replied.

"Uh! But how can we go into it? Have the policeman blockaded it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhm! What should we do?" Sakura became woozy.

"No problem! We can make some strange phenomenons to put them off the shrine and go into it. Tomoyo should be outside." Kero said.

" Why?" Tomoyo asked him.

" At first, we know nothing about what can happen in it so that it will be pretty dangerous for you!" Kurogane said.

" Secondly, we must have someone's outside to support us whenever we need." Kero explained.

" I understand. I'll wait outside. Be careful." Tomoyo told them. "But... Touya? How can we hide him?"

" He has known about my existence so we can begged Yue for help us. If anything wrong happen, you should find them." Kero warned her.

" Ok. Decide that." Syaoran said.

" You should go to bed early for tomorrow." Kurogane said.

" All right. We'll go to sleep immediately." All they stood up at the same time.

" Good night!"

Mistakes welcome you to find :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They went straight to the shrine after making careful recommendations to Yue and Tomoyo for preventing Touya from finding the truth. Sakura used The Illusion and The Thunder with a view to creating some kind of illusions and thunders to attract the police officers' attention standing in front of the gate of shrine. They were attracted and went toward where all of these things happened as plan. They seized this opportunity to come in as Sakura took The Illusion and The Thunder back.

" We can smoothly go into here. What will we do?" Fye asked.

" We need light first, it's too dark in here. Do anyone bring a flashlight?" Syaoran asked.

" Hoe? I forgot." Sakura was in stunning.

" Oh my God!" Kurogane yelled. " Are you kidding?"

" No problem. Using The Glow, Sakura!" Kero told.

" Yeah. Why can't I think about it?" Sakura smiled shyly and took out a card.

The space lightened immediately. Sakura said. " The Glow! Go ahead and lighten where we go, after that you can take light off."

" Good job! Let's go!" Kero said.

Sakura took out The Windy and did some magic. " The Windy! Go ahead and spy out the way."

The Windy quickly flew forward.

" Your Cards are so amazing, Sakura!" Fye complimented.

" Thank you." Sakura flushed.

The group went forward. They slowly and carefully penetrated deep into the monument. Sakura called out all of a sudden. "Hurry up! The Windy have just found something."

They ran forward where had the signal. They saw The Windy grinded to a standstill above something like a shrine but it was so cold and deserted. It seemed that no one had worshiped here for a long time.

" This place haven't had anyone to go for a long time." Fye commented.

" That's exactly what I think. Noone have gone there for a long time." Sya agreed with him.

" Hey! Look!" Kero yelled. " A handie-talkie."

" It is my father's, isn't it !" Sakura said.

" Maybe," Syaoran picked it up and took a look. " It is not work. It have been out of order."

" The handie-talkie here means Sakura's father had been here. But where did he go after that? There is the end of the way." Sak raised a question.

" He couldn't go back this way, we had known if he would have come back. He must go deeper into the cave. This means..." Kurogane told.

" There is a hiding path around here." Syaoran said.

" We need to find out that way." Said Kero.

Everyone split out for searching, everyone except Sak. Her eyes closed and it seemed that she felt something strange. Sya saw that so he asked. " Princess? What happened?"

"Shhhh!" Sak whispered. " I'm about to find out something."

She suddenly opened her eyes and went straight to the right of the shrine. There was a stone stele here. She called out. " Hey guys! It's here!"

They quickly ran there. Sak told. " Push it aside!"

Four man tried to pust it away. It was not too hard and a stone door appeared. But it had been locked by a large lock.

" Someone put it here in purpose to conceal the door from being found. It has just happened recently since there is no proof that it has been here for four hundred years." Fye said.

" Yeah. If princess did not feel it, it would be hard for us to find." Sya continued. " the lock is new, too."

" But how can we unlock it?" Sak nervous asked.

" No problem. Please get away, Sak!" Sakura smiled and took The Sword out. There was no lock in this world which can make any difficulties for The Sword so the lock broke immediately. Kurogane and Fye instantly pushed the door.

A long way appeared in front of them. They glanced at each other with the questions in their eyes. When Kurogane jerked his head up signing to go toward, they careful groped the way with the lead of The Glow and The Windy. At the end of the path, there was a deep abyss with a fragile rope bridge across it. All of group confused looked at each other.

" I'll go ahead." Kurogane said and went toward at once.

" Be careful, Kurogane-san!" Sak called out to him.

Kurogane went step by step. He was in the middle of bridge as it broke into two and a invisible force pulled him down. Everyone were frightened but they were slow to react immediately. Syaoran was the one who came down sooner than others and he called Wind God to pull Kurogane up. However, he had no idea about that kind of invisible force. The Wind God was able to keep Kurogane for a short time. He called out. " The strange kind of force pulled him down. I can keep him no longer. Support me!"

" I can fly but the force can pulled me down, too." Kero heritated.

" I have an idea." Sakura acclaimed and took The Wood out. She demanded. " The Wood! Hang onto cliffs and pulled him up."

The Wood obeyed the order. She clung onto the cliffs and lengthened her branches to reach the body was kept by Wind God and pulled him up. Kurogane was out of breath but talked.

" Thank you two!"

" You're welcome, Kurogane-san!"

The rope bridge restored itself as if nothing serious had happened. Sya nervous asked. "How can we go through that one?"

" Why don't we flying with the support of The Wood?" Kero suggested.

" Flying?" Sak asked in astonishment.

" Yeah! Sakura and Kero are able to fly." Syaoran replied instead of Kero.

" OK. Let Sakura and Kero with the support of The Wood bring us through this abyss in turn." Mokona said.

" Alright. Back to you original form, Kero!" Sakura ordered.

Kero regained his true form as a big beast. Sakura and he brought everyone through the bridge safety in turn. Of course, they flew as slowly and carefully as posible. After getting over, they had to rest for a while to regain their health. Thence, they went towards.

There was a long path in this side of the bridge which was longer than the one before. The cold gusts of wind beat themselves, so Sakura was numbly and clung to Syaoran. Knowing that his lovely girlfriend hated being in places which was dim, dumb and horrible, he held her hand and whispered.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura. I'm here."

Besides her, Sak seemed bad, too. She shivered and Sya, of course, found out that. He calmed her down. "It's okay, Princess!" and told Mokona. " Go with her."

Mokona jumped on her shoulder and Sya went next to her making her feel more confident than before. They slowly went toward. Suddenly, to appear in front of them...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Be careful!" Syaoran yelled and clasped Sakura in his arm.

A large number of blades shot at them. Syaoran and Sakura went ahead since they were the first ones who saw what happened. He protected Sakura by his body. Had Sakura used The Shield to protect everyone at once.

"How dangerous it is!" Sya uttered in amazement. " Lucky, Sakura protect us."

"Thanks, Syaoran!" Sakura was moved.

"You're welcome. It's okay if you're alright!" But Syaoran seemed a little bit of twist in pain and Kurogane found it out. He grabbed his arm and said. " You're hurt, aren't you?"

"Ah, I…!"

"Are you hurt?" Sakura asked. "Let me see!"

Syaoran was definitely wounded. A blade had shot him and left a wound on his arm.

"I-I am sorry,Syaoran. It's all my fault." Sakura shedded tears.

"It's just a slightly wound. Don't cry, please." Syaoran rubbed her head.

"Let me dress your wound." Sak quickly took out a handkerchief and bandaged his wound.

" We are in a dangerous situation so we should keep ourselves in The Shield!" Kero told.

" I'm agree. But can Sakura keep it on for a long time?" Fye asked worried.

They continued their adventure. Kurogane went advance this time and Fye was the last one, they wanted to guarantee that everyone was safety. They went smoothly without any obstacles. It's a spacious place at the end of the way. They saw three big locked doors there. The entrance closed nearly immediately behind them.

"Which door will we choose?" Sak asked.

" How about splitting into three and going through all of those?" Syaoran suggested.

"Nope. It's too dangerous to split. I think we should go together." Fye objected.

"I agree with him." Kurogane cleared his throat.

Fye and Kurogane were the oldest and most worldly-wise; therefore, they knew that they should obey their opinion.

"But which door we will choose?" Syaoran asked worry.

" Do we seek through this one?" Kurogane ordered and everyone tried to examine for something useful.

Mokona acclaimed after a while. " I find some words here."

"What does it say?" Sya asked.

"It says that 'reality was delusion, delusion was reality. Thinking it was reality, in fact, it was delusion. To erase delusion just receive delusion. To retain reality just receive delusion.'"

"Hoe? I can't understand!" Sakura shook her head.

"Me, either." Sak said.

"Calm down!" Sya said " Try to analyse itself."

"In my opinion, this means that one of three doors is reality and two others are delusion but reality and delusion are in jumble. What we think it is reality is delusion and vice versa." Fye considered.

"You're right, Fye. But we haven't definited what is reality or delusion yet." Syaoran told him.

"It's not difficult." Yuuko suddenly appeared from light of Mokona. "I can help you but you must pay a price."

" We have nothing for you to mug any more, your Witch." Kurogane hackled up.

" Hey! You still have owed me White Valentine's gift and fee for keeping your clothes." Yuuko gave out a sly smile.

" Bastard!" Kurogane roared in anger.

"What can we exchange this time, Space-Time Witch?" Sak asked.

"It's easy. Sakura and Syaoran must suffer a small loss. Your two must give up your two precious keepsakes during four years. They were link of two of you so that they full of emotions to each other. It's worthy, partly."

"You means…" Syaoran spoke with a halt.

" Right! Two cherish teddy bears of you. If you two agreed to give me those, I would help you overcome this obstacle." Yuuko continued.

Sakura and Syaoran saw each other. Those teddy bears were their treasure which could not replace. The things which Syaoran used to show his feelings to Sakura as well as Sakura answer.

"Give her, Syaoran. The Feather and my father are more important. Our feelings in our heart, right?" Sakura wiped her tears and said.

"You're right!" Syaoran agreed but his face was in depression. Then he answered Yuuko. " It's deal."

" Okay! Transporting through Mokona later." Yuuko said.

" Let me know the true door. Hurry up!" Kurogane had in his bad temper.

"Sakura, Sak, take this one! Stand next to each other hand in hand and shut your eye."

A big silver key appeared from Mokona's mouth. Sak received it and Sakura held her hand. Yuuko continued, " Use your power and you two will know what is the real door."

Two girls concentrated on their power. Silver light spreaded out and the key flew off their hands to the left door. When the key in the lock, it turned. The door opened and revealed a path

" Deal have been contacted. Remember to send me your teddy bears." Yuuko smiled and disappeared.

"Thank you very much, Sakura, Syaoran!" Sya was in touch. " You must give up your keepsakes because of us."

"No problem, Sya. You do not need to feel sorry. Sakura had said that The Feather and her father were more important." Syaoran replied.

" Hurry up," Kero urged.

All of group went onto the new way. They didn't know a black shadow slowly followed them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

By Shirrlly

They were slowly going ahead; suddenly, The Windy stopped.

"What happened?" Sakura asked worrily when they ran quickly forward. A maze which was so complex with many interlacing paths appeared in front of them. That was reason why The Windy stopped.

" Hoe! What will we do?" Sak called out.

" Take it easy!" Kurogane scoled in a low voice. "Sya, is there anything about this maze in your map?"

Sya examined the map then took out a sigh. " Nothing."

"It seemed to be not easy to overcome this one." Kurogane couldn't stand sighing, too.

"The golden rules: take a turn only and careful mark where we have to go for coming back." Fye raised his voice.

"Do we have anything for marking?" Syaoran asked.

"Mokona do, Mokona have a bag of beans." Mokona acclaimed.

"Yeah. Mokona do it, nah?" Sakura delighted.

" Okay. Let's go and turn left only." Kurogane gave the order.

"Alright."

They immediately went into the maze. It was not the first time Sakura and Syaoran had lost in a maze but they couldn't hide their worries. They had just turned left at any crossroads until they found out a wall.

"Wrong side!" Fye signed. "Take the way back."

They went back and just turned right. Mokona called out by the sudden. "Oh, beans! Where are they?"

"What?" They frightened.

"Hey! Your white dumpling! you dusted it, didn't you?" Kurogane hackled up.

"Of course. Mokona dusted it one at a time when we took a turn."

"Why did they disappear?" Sya astonished.

"Hoe!"

"We truly lost here." Syaoran said.

"Be yourself!" Fye set their mind rest.

They tried to get the suggests. Suddenly, Sakura called out. "Be quiet! I hear something~"

When they stopped talking, they definitely heard so small a voice from somewhere.

"Which sound it can be?" Sya asked.

Sakura reminded herself when she had transformed The Shadow a long time ago and realized that sound nearly immediately.

"The singing of Tomoyo."

"Are you sure? Don't you make a mistake?" Kurogane was in doubt.

"I do not make mistake. That is Tomoyo's. But…" she hesitated.

"Sakura?" Sak asked her.

"The problem is why she is here. Is she outside?" Sakura worrily said.

" We can only find out till we go there." Kurogane told them then he ran hasty forward where the singing was from. He seemed to be as worry as Sakura did. Maybe there was Tomoyo, wasn't she?

They overcame quickly and easily with the lead of that singing. The nearer they were, the louder the voice was. However, that voice stopped abruptly. Sakura was so afraid that she gave order.

"The Shadow! Find and keep Tomoyo's Shadow. The Watery! Follow The Shadow and protect her until we go there." They sped up as much as possible.

Everything became clear. A man fought with The Watery when Tomoyo was afraid hiding behind The Watery and The Shadow. Kurogane went forward to fight against that man, others ran toward Tomoyo. Sakura hugged her. "Are you okay, Tomoyo?"

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

The fight came to its end. That man couldn't be Kurogane's rival so he quickly was defeated by Kurogane. They had chance to see him clearer. He wore like a scientist and Sakura realized he as one of her father's colleagues.

"Wait a minute, Kurogane-san! He is a colleague of my father. I have seen him before."

"Are you sure?" Kurogane was in surprise.

"So, why did he fight Tomoyo?" Fye asked.

"I don't know why."

" We will know when he regains his consciousness." Sya said.

"Tomoyo, why are you here? We said that you must be outside." Syaoran raised his voice.

"Uhm, when you left, I got out of there at once. But... I suddenly felt someone behind me. Before I know who he was, I got unconscious. When I regained my consciousness, I was here." She told. " This man appeared with a sharp knife making me scared. Well, The Shadow and The Watery's appearance protect myself from him. So lucky."

"Lucky you!" Sakura hugged her again.

"Yeah, It's so lucky that you're okay." Sak held Tomoyo's hand.

"Hey, he is conscious again." Fye said.

"Uh." Kurogane responded.

"Let me ask him." Sakura ran toward him.

"Kishiyama-san! Do you recognize me? My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am daughter of Professor Fujitaka Kinomoto."

He seemed not to recognize who she was as well as where and which situation he was. He was prancing with an aggressive look in his face which make Sakura frighten.

"He seemed not to regconize anything. It looks like…" Sya said.

"He loses his mind or goes mad." Syaoran ended Sya's comment.

"Right." Kurogane agreed.

" Oh, no! He went with my father. Is my father like him?" Sakura yelled.

" Don't worry, Sakura. I believe that he still is alright. You have to be yourself." Syaoran embraced her for comforting.

A blindingly dazzle covered the space suddenly. Everyone were petrified with amazement...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By Shirrlly

A man appeared in the light. He was tall, exemplary and wore old_fashionable clothes. They was so surprised because of that suddenly appearance. He turned to smile with Sak and Sakura. Those girls petrified as his smile was very gentle. Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Who are you, Sir?"

"I'm owner of this shrine." The oldster smiled friendly.

"You are Himeraki Susayo, aren't you?" Sya asked in astonishment.

" Yes. My name's Himeraki Susayo."

"How can you live for... a long time like that?" Syaoran asked unbelieved.

"Syaoran, he isn't a living. He's just a soul." Sakura laid her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

" That little girl is right. I had died and just a unstable soul in the living world for 403 years."

" Why can't you go to... heh, 'another world'?" Kurogane cleared his throat.

" Because I have one thing that I must do so I can't get salvation. I have just departed from this world since I completed it."

" What do you want to do, Susayo-san?" Tomoyo asked him.

" That is to return an object to its real owner."

He waved his arm, something lightened from inside cliff. That object was maintained in a big crystal ball.

"The Feather." Sya delighted.

"Alright. That is miraculous feather. I had used its power to prevent people from epidemic, set up the magical defensive wall around this nation with a view to hindering enemies from invade. Since I became..."

"...became Himeraki Susayo – Great Wizard, didn't you?" Sya added. " I had read it on books."

" Yes, I did. Lots of people had the heart to steal it from me but they weren't lucky when I was alive at least. When I died, there have been no one to protect it itself. Therefore, I hoped that its owner would appeared while I was living but she didn't. That's why..."

" That's why you built this shrine and concealed the Feather here, didn't you?" Fye continued.

" Yes. And nobody can overcome my traps to go here; except..."

"Except who?" Sakura impatient asked him.

"Except its real owner. I have been the unstable soul for more than 400 years which have just waited this day when its owner go."

" You accepted to be the soul in order to wait and hand me this one, did you?" Sak was touched.

" Did you bring me here, Sir?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.

" You are quick-witted. Yes, I bring you here. I know that you friends can't overcome the maze without you. Your sweet voice as an angel leaded them to the right way. But why do you know?"

"Because I feel that the one who bring me here do that thing out of evil spite. He do it gentle as if he was scared to make me hurt."

"You are a good girl, Tomoyo-san." The old man smiled.

"But... why have my father and his colleagues lost? Why has Kishiyama-san become mad like that?"

"I didn't do that. Someone have gone here already to steal this precious thing but he couldn't touch it. Maybe that's why he want to make corrupt use of you. You father can be his bail for leading you here. Maybe..."

" How about my father?"

"He is okay. That one was going to control your father like this man but your father is strange, he seems not to affect at all. It's likely he is protected by some kind of power."

" Eriol's power! He's next incarnation of Clow, too!" Syaoran remembered that.

" That's right. Thus, is he safe now?"

" Your father is okay but he is imprisoned. I apologize for not preventing your father and his colleagues. I lost nearly all of my power after I passed away. I can't hurt anybody. And I can't take the Feather out and formal returned it for you, Sak. You have to bring it outside yourself." He looked sad.

"We have nothing to blame you; on the other hand, we thank you for helping us a lot." Sakura looked at him in move.

"You are a good girl."

" What should we do now, Sir?" Sya asked him.

"The key is: 'when light and dark blend together, the door of treasure show itself and the real owner of treasure break through incantation and welcome the return of it.'"

"When light and dark blend together?" Syaoran looked anxious.

"How can we find light here to blend light and dark?" Kurogane uttered discontented.

" Light? Dark? Hoe, I know the solution. They're The Light and The Dark." Sakura acclaimed.

" Yeah. The Light and The Dark – this is their role." Syaoran began to understand.

" Well, should I use two those cards at the same time to create a ' light and dark blend together'?"

"You're right, Sakura-san."

"I do not agree. It's too dangerous for Sakura to do." Kero's voice is so serious.

"Dangerous?" Sak worrily asked.

"Of course. The Light and The Dark have the highest rank to compare with the others. Using it isn't a big problem but using two of them at the same time... Sakura consumes her power so quick that can get her to death." He said.

"What should we do?" Mokona groaned.

" If Yue is here..." Kero cleared his throat.

"I'm here." Yue raised his voice suddenly.

"Oh, Yue-san! Why are you here?" Sakura uttered.

" So am I, Little Monster!" Touya appeared behind Yue and gave a wichked smile out.

" Oh, my... Oni-chan!" Sakura yelled even louder.

"Oni-chan!" Sak spoke in a low voice.

" Why do you sneaky go without me like that? Do you know how worry I am?"Touya rapped her head.

"I'm sorry. I... I...! But, how can you go here?"

" I bring them here." – Himeraki Susayo said.

" You?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, I am."

"OK! Yue, you know what we will do, won't you?" Kero asked him.

"I know."

Kero quickly transformed into his real form. Sakura figured out the problem. "Wait, are you..."

"Yeah. We intend to do it, Sakura."

"NO. I don't want to push you two into danger any more."

" But you have no other way, Misstress. You had to use our power if you wanted to use The Light and The Dark at the same time." Yue spoke in mild voice.

" We're okay because you have an invincible phrase." Kero smiled.

"Uh, everything will surely be alright." Sakura replied him with a smile.

Then, she raised her Sealing Wand, Kero and Yue closed their wings and went into her wand. It transformed to be a big one. Syaoran approached from behind, his arms wrapped her and held the wand.

"I don't leave you alone, Sakura!"

She gave out a soft smile when she remembered what had happened four years ago. She transformed The Light and The Dark, different plight but same action.

"Sak, are you ready? I will use The Light and The Dark right now."

"Uhm. I'm ready."

Sakura started the magic circle and threw two cards: The Light and The Dark in the air and whispered the spell in the dim light of that place. Sakura and Syaoran saw each other and tried to focus. Finally, The Light and The Dark appeared. Sakura ordered.

" The Light, The Dark, creat light and dark together!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Two women who were in black and gold gown smiled and flew around the place. Soon, it fullfiled of light then dark then they blent together and created a spectacular scenery.

"It's time, Sak!" Sakura yelled.

Sak quickly approached the edge of wall and touched it. The wall divided itself into half as a crystal ball fell right onto waiting hands of Sak. The crystal ball started to crack then explored onto dust of light leaving the Feather in Sak's hand.

"Great!" Sya acclaimed.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled in relief. Sakura took The Light and The Dark back as cards. Kero and Yue released from the Wand. The nomal scene was took back. They saw each other in delight. Suddenly, something exploded...

A new chapter! Please review!

James Birdsong: Thank you so much. Always love your support! :-*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By Shirrlly

A shadow appeared snatching the Feather out of Sak's hand. They were so surprised that nobody do anything to vie with it to take Feather back. That person turned around and saw them with a victorious look in his face.

" I have it."

" Who are you?" Himeraki Susayo asked him.

" It isn't important who I am. The essential problem is that I have come off well. I could get though all of you traps, you old bastard except the last one. So, I have to make use of those brats. Well, I have it all worked out.

" Are you the one harm my father?" Sakura asked in panic.

" Certainly. I plan to steal their sense and take them to be my underlings. But the magic was failed to him. So, I must imprison him."

"Why did you harm my father?" Touya hackled up.

" It's just his fault. He's that girl's father and too stupid to go here for being caught. If I would have snared that girl, 'the girl' had gone here, too. They would take the Feather out for me. God help me!

" Did you clear all of beans for mark on our way?" Kurogane said.

"It's just one accident, I don't want to prevent you all from going here. My dull underling did it. He saw those beans and ate them. Well, enjoy! I have to go now. Bye!"

He gently flew away but Kurogane, Sya and Fye besieged him in advance. " There's no way you can bring it out here!" Sya yelled.

"You can't stop me, can you?"

He was so strong that the team of three couldn't overpower him. Syaoran was impatient of seeing; thus, he used his Sword to call God of Thunder for attacking him but it was no use.

"The Wood, tie him up!" Sakura gave the order.

The Wood flew toward him but she could touched him, too. Sak called out. "What should we do now, Sir?"

" Concentrate on attacking his right ribs that was his weak point."

They obeyed the guide. As a matter of fact, he fell into bad situation soon. Mokona from somewhere jumped on his face and before he could regain himself, the Feather was in Mokana's little hand. Sya called out. " Take it into Sak's body."

"Nooooooooooo!" The stranger yelled.

It was too late. Mokona pushed The Feather into Sak's and she was fainted immediately. Touya propped her up as she nearly fell to the gorund.

"Onii-chan!" She smiled and whispered before losing totally her conciousness.

" Wait! We will meet again and I won't forget what happen today, especially you, your little bastard." That strange one threatened then disappeared. Kurogane intended to rush after him but prevented him from doing that and told him that it was more important to bring everyone out there as well as find and his co-worker. Thus, Kurogane ran after him no longer. He told them to touch a stone on the wall and a stone door slowly lumbering opened.

" You're safe now!" he smiled.

"Where is my father, Sir?" Sakura looked at him and asked.

"Your father and the other friend of him have been staying in that cave. Touya and Yue – are Yukito now – fast ran where he pointed and took them out. They still have been unconcious.

" Keep off! I'll help them to be normal." Then he waved his hand gentlely. " They will regain their conciousness within a few hours later and do not remember about what happened. Don't let them see anything unusual, for example, two Sakura and two Syaoran."

"Yeah. We remember."

"I have to go now."

"Eh. Go where, Sir?"

" I have gained my final wish; so, I can rest in peace now. Moreover, I have used my last power for curing three men of spell and I haven't have power for be here any longer. I glad to see you all even for a short time. Don't forget me, good kids!"

Then he slowly faded into the air. They are so sad about his leave but they understood that he finally could lie at rest. Therefore, they smiled their regards to him as they promised to never forget him from the bottom of their hearts no matter that they know him as the spirit only.

Syaoran hurriedly took group of Kurogane to the hotel when Touya and other ones took Mr. Kinomoto and his co-workers to hospital. When the victims recovered their consciousness the next morning, Touya had solve the problem on the side of police, he told lies, of course. Finally, everything became normal like it always had been before.

Three day later...

"It's time for going now. We will remember you forever. Hope that we can see you again one day in future!" Sya said.

" We will, too. Farewell!" Sakura held Sak's hand.

"For you, Sak." Tomoyo handed Sak a album of all the photos which she had took from since they knew each other, "Don't forget Summer Festival here in Tomoeda, hah!"

"Yeah."

"Good bye!"

"Bye!"

A flash of light appeared and they went. Sakura and everyone saw their disappearance in sorrow. Touya slapped Sakura's head.

" Heh, monster! They have to go."

"I am not monster," She stepped on Touya's foot that drove him jump out of his skin and scream in pain while they were bursting out laughing.

The end

my oldest child! *weep*

Bye bye!


End file.
